What kind of crap is this!
by DeadTomorrow
Summary: Edward is a young man who has every advantage and a privilege a white man can have. Then comes Bella and she's not like him. She looks things diffrently and she teaches him the hard way about life and humans.
1. Chapter 1

Life is good. That's the simple conclusion Edward had. He was in his best years, at a great collage and studing hard. He had the looks, he hade the grades, the money and he had it all. No worries. He lived in his perfect Little bubble with no clue that his way to look at the World was about to crash and burn. All thanks to a very special little lady.

* * *

"What kind of crap is that?" came it angrily from the young woman before him. He was taken back. "Why would you just assume that I can't carry a fucking box?" continued the brunette and stared up at him with deep, dark brown eyes. This wasn't what he had expected when he walked up to her and tried to help her. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

Just a few moments ago was he on his way home from the study date with one of his best palls, it was nice weather for once and in a short distance he thought that walk is what every environment-enlighten person would do. It actually made him feel really good about himself. It made him feel like he could add eco-friendly to his list of good qualities. And he spotted a hottie. So sue him. By a red truck that locked old enough to fall apart any minute stood a long legged goddess with a big cardboard box over her arm, propped up against her shoulder while she tried to close and lock the door after her. It seemed like he was by her side in an instant and tried to take that box from her with one of his best smiles ready to disarm her. "Let me help you with that." It was sort of then hell broke loose. She just stared at him for a couple of seconds and Edward kept smiling at her, thinking he manage to daze her pretty well. Come on! He know he looked good. He had the looks, he had the brain and obviously he had a big heart to go with it. Who wouldn't be dazed? Well… then there was that thing about hell because…

This was not what he had expected. You could say that twice. And a couple of more times. She started telling him off. Big time. "You never meet me! Why the fuck couldn't I carry my own fucking shit?!" Yeah, Edward was pretty sure she would start spitting fire like a dragon any second now. Spontaneously combust at the very least. So he thought be better calm down this hysterical woman before that scene happened.

"Hey! Easy! I was just trying to help!"

"Help? Does it look like I'm helpless?"

"Come on! You just don't leave a pretty girl struggling alone on the street."

That seemed to quiet her down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked up at her with those big, big chocolate eyes. "And then what?" she asked with the cutes smile and the smoothest voice and he didn't hear the heavy sarcasm until she continued. "We go on a fucking _date_?"

With that she stormed of – with her box – into the nearest building. The sound of her high heels clicking in her wake. In a moment of pure anger he turned after her and yelled "Slut!". He didn't know why but that woman rattle his cage a bit and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He took a kick at the old trucks tire and then continued on his way home. Still angry with that fucked up dyke.

* * *

_So, this is an idéa I've had for a very long time and I would very much like to try it out. I would be most grateful if anyone would like to join me on this travel. Helped with idéas and thoughts. Anyway! Take care! _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, yeah! I thought it was fun and I hope it's going to get better. Edward isn't to have it so easy for a while now. I got a couple of surprises in store for him. Irony and Karma walks hand in hand and they aren't too pleased with him right now.  
_

What kind of crap is this? -  
- Chapter 2 -

Rest had eluded him completely during night and he didn't get it. He'd toss and turn and just wanted sleep to claim and calm his body and mind or for the daybreak. Whatever that came first. He prayed for the former rather than the later. Much to his disappointment the sun rose and he got up, grumbling. How could one tiny, evil woman do so much damage? He was better than that. He was sure of it.

But he could definitely use a coffee before school. A strong one. So he was soon on his way to meet up with his palls, Jasper and Emmett and chat a while before the first period. Just a short stop at Starbucks first. Finally seemed a little bit brighter. He manages to flirt the counter girl enough to get her number without any trouble. A cute little thing that seemed starstruck enough by his present. So, yeah! Maybe it was a nice morning after all.

When Edward found Jasper and Emmett the topic had already changed from Emmett's football team and the last game to a new female they had admired from a distance for a couple of minutes. She stood a couple of meters away with her back against them and seemed to look at some papers. Edward too a look and could just agree. That was once piece of hot _ass. _Her dark brown hair was tumbling down her back in curls and waves and he felt an unfamiliar tug at his chest. All he could do was to whistle at her. A thing so hot was to appreciate and appreciate he did.

Emmett wasn't late to fall in. "Hey honey! Work that body!" he called at her while Jasper just sat quietly and looked at her. She turned her head, just enough to look at the three guys and gave them a long stare before she started walking to the nearest building. It was enough for Edward to recognize her. It was the same crazy dyke as yesterday. He cursed softly under his breath before he started to venture the insane incident that accrued the day before. How he just wanted to help her and how she just lost her shit over a goddamn box!

"That some crazy shit" Jasper agrees while he stood up from the bench and started to walk towards the classroom. Edward and Emmett stood up to follow him since they all were heading to the same building.

"Yeah, I'm telling you. She batshit crazy! Condescending and shit!" Edward added from his experience. "She is to be avoided all time. Nothing good can come from that woman."

"Just tell her to make you a sandwich!" Emmett joked while Edward took a sip from his coffee. "Or better! Tell her to make me a sandwich!"

Edward and Jasper just chuckled at that. "You just had breakfast! You can't still be thinking about food?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Emmett grumbled and before they separated. Still smiling Edward turned to his classroom and tried to find himself a seat. He found himself next to Alice and Rosalie and nodded his silent hi. They were cool at least. That's when _her_ voice sounded though the room and he got a very, very bad feeling.

"Hello everybody!" the petite woman said as she walked through the doors and closed behind her. "It's so nice to see you all here." She continued as she walked confident toward the board balancing on her high heels and started to write her name in big letters with a black marker. "My name is Bella Swan and I'm talking over social studies class from your previous teacher, Marcus." She said and turned around to look at her students. Edward cursed lightly under his breath. Yeah, he had a very, very bad feeling about this.

To be continued -

_Any feedback is very much appreciated. I guess you can already start to tell where I'm heading with this but what do you think? Am Bella too hard on Edward? How would you have acted?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm amazed. You are actually reading. How cool!_

**What kind of crap is this?**  
Chapter 3

"So…" started Bella as she poked around at her computer and trying to figure it out. At least that what Edward assumed she was doing as she was firing it up. "We're going to start up a new project I'd think is really cool." Almost every student maid a disappointed sound or rolled simply their eyes. Nothing good ever came from that sort of statement. Edward wasn't different. He downright scoffed. She thought it was gonna be cool? She still thought the word cool was cool?

She walked back to the doors to turn off the light as she continued. "I've already spoken with the principal and he agrees with me. This school really need this. _You_ really need this." She said and the room went dark. "I'm going to start with two really simple questions and I want you to really think about it. If you agree, hold up you hand, okay?" She sat down by her desk again and looked over the classroom before she picked out a slideshow and the words 'Do you believe in equal rights for all human beings?' showed on the board and over her name in big letters. She looked over her shoulder at it and got up to erase it. "It's a simple yes or no question. Do you believe in equal rights for all human beings?" she read out loud without looking. That was no brainer and Edward saw hands going in the air. Probably no one left it down. "Good!" she said in a happy, lovely voice. "We are agreeing so far. Next question: Do you believe women are human beings?" She paused before she repeated her question. "Do you believe women are human beings?"

There was an uncertainty in the room. It seemed like a dumb question but their teacher seemed to think this was most crucial. What was she after? Edward had no problem guessing but she had already given him a preview. Attack-dyke, he thought for himself as he saw hands going more slowly in the air. Soon there was no hands down anyway and you could hear on Bella's voice that she smiled. "Congratulations everybody! You all are feminist." She exclaimed as they all won the world cup. She probably thought so. Hope for their souls or something.

A young girl with blond hair and big boobs at the front raised her hand. Laura? Loren? Whatever. "But I shave my armpits! I can't be a feminist!" she exclaimed rather terrified at the thought. There was some laughter in the room but not at the girl but rather at the tension Bella seemed so oblivious too. Bella walked around her desk and took a seat on it, facing her students as she crossed her legs at the ankles. "I do too." She answered. "because there is no right or wrong way to be feminist. Feminism is about your right to be you no matter what gender you have. If you wanna shave. Shave. If you want to wear short skirts. Wear them. If you don't. Don't. Feminism is about _equal rights_." She said and looked over them all.

"She's so cool!" Alice whisper to Rosalie completely taken by that freak. "And look at her heels. She got taste!" Rosalie just murmured back but it sounded like she agreed with Alice. It couldn't be good.

"The thing is, I don't want to castrate every man I see. I don't want the men to disappear from the face of the earth. 'Some of my best friends are male'" she said and did quotations marks in the air. She leaned back and pressed a button on the computer to change to next picture. It showed a group of men with signs outside the government trying to get something done about the black people that just demonstrated for their right as humans. Bella waited a couple of moments to get everybody a chance to get a good look. "This was about 50 – 60 years ago. Looks rather silly now right?" She wondered out loud. "Women all over the world are protesting now against the oppression and I keep thinking that the history is repeating itself. For me it's no question witch side of the fence I'm going to stand on. I want the same rights as a man just as they wanted the same right as white people." She made a short pause before she continued. "But I don't think men oppress out of pure evilness just as these people didn't. It was pure ignorance and they need to be enlighten."

"This is where I come in." She stated matter of factly. "I'm afraid that – maybe not all of you – but most of you is going to pick the wrong side of the fence. That you are going to end up in the history books, looking silly."

"I want to show you something…" she said and pressed the button on the computer again, leaning back again. Edward couldn't help but notice her full breast under the dark, green fabric. His eyes shifted to the next picture as she started speaking again. It was a woman, holing a paper to the camera where she had written neatly 'I love you. Why are you crying?'.

"This is something her rapist said to after raping her. 'I love you.'" She said. "'Why are you crying?'" she continued and let the words hang in the air, waiting for them to sink in. "'Why are you crying?'"

She actually seemed to struggle with a myriad of emotion as she spoke up again. "Something is seriously _fucked up_ with our society when there can be this kind of misunderstandings between two persons." No one really dared to breath as she cursed and spoke so heatedly. She stood up from the desk and looked sternly at them all. "This is a god damn gender war with no winners. We are all losing men as women as long as we see it as men VS women. We are _all_ losing."

"I want you all to spend an hour tonight, one lousy hour thinking about how sexism works in your favor. Because it does. Not just you guys. It works in everybody's favor and that's why we keep quiet. Because it works in our favor and we don't want to lose our head start. What I want from you is just once sentence tomorrow and it's going start with 'Sexism is working in my favor by…'" and with that she took the seat behind the desk. "You can all leave now!"

Sweet, Edward thought! Half an hour of bullshit and he was free for the rest of the period. Han ran a hand through his hair and was about to get up, half listening to Alice and Rosalie talking about Bella. He made no effort to contribute since it obviously just was a bunch of bullshit. That was when he heard her voice. "But I would like to speak a while with Edward Cullen."

He just slumped back in his seat as the others left under discussions. He felt Alice small hand on his shoulder as she and Rosalie just left him to the big bad wolf. Yeah, definitely a bad feeling.

To be continued.

_Sexism works in my favor by guys holding my door, just making my life easier. I don't want it because I never know if it is a friendly gesture from another person or just a guy trying to check out my ass. I want it to be the former rather the later. Your turn. Sexism works in your favor by?_


	4. Chapter 4

_The picture in the last chapter, the one with the quoting girl, does exist along with many more. There's this project named Project Unbreakable. Google it! I find it very heartbreaking and it's one of the many reasons I want to write this_.

****

What kind of crap is this?  
Chapter 4

She was typing away quickly on her computer which he found a bit hot. The way her fingers danced over the keyboard. Not really what he would have expected from her at first. She didn't strike him as the geek-girl. He had nothing against geeks. They were hot and he could most definitely work with that. It could explain a lot. Her anger towards men, her ill will and her delusions. The ugly kid in school always being alone. Dateless. Loser. Virgin. Could still be. Maybe she just needed a good fuck to come to her senses. He took a long look at her and decided it was hard to believe that she hadn't been fucked yet. She had the curves in the right places, lovely hair and an ass you could bounce a quarter off. The jeans felt a little tight just thinking about that ass. Nah, someone had to have tapped that at some point. Maybe just not well enough.

She still sat quietly and typed away as he sat in his seat. Her fingers gently stroked the keys as she pressed them down. First he wondered what she was writing. Then he thought about what else he thought she should stroke like that (pun definitely intended).

"You are a smart kid." She stated simply without looking up from the screen. Edward stared at her for a few moments trying to figure out what angle she was trying to work. "Yeah…" he started slowly because he didn't really know what to say. He didn't like to be referred to as a kid when she couldn't be more than 5 years older than him. Tops. "You know it!" he added with a wink, trying to even things out.

"Do you want to pass this class?" she wondered suddenly out loud and looked up at him. She motioned to him to take a seat closer and he got up to do what she wanted off him. "Do you really want to pass this class or are you just trying to pass time?" she asked him and finally looked up at him just as he was about to sit down.

"Yeah…" he said again, probably sounding like a retard.

"You don't even get what you have done wrong do you?" she asked.

"I acted improperly towards a teacher" he guessed.

"No, not towards a teacher. You made assumptions based on gender and objectified a person. It's not okay and if I as much hear a whisper about you doing it again you're getting an F quicker than you can say 'fuck'" she explain to him in a firm voice. It was clear she wouldn't waver but Edward had to protest.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"The way you have been acting isn't fair either."

"This is personal and has nothing to do with my school performance!"

"For starters… this actually is social studies."

"Still! What I do on my own time shouldn't reflect on my grades."

"See it as homework. If you're not doing it it's going to show on your grades. I can't grade you if I can't see that you have learned your lessons."

Edward leaned back and crossed his arms as he looked at her. That bitch! "You can't do that."

"Well, I've already spoke with the principal and your parents and we all agree that something has to be done. You really need to change perspective. You are more than a stereotype and you are very much locking yourself in a very small cage by your own acts."

What the fuck? Edward couldn't believe his ears. "You spoke with my parents?"

"And the principal. Keep up!"

"You don't even know me! You can't have done all that five minutes before class!"

"I have a list of names and picture of all my students and your looks are quit.. recognizable." She explained and choice her words carefully.

Damn right, they are! Edward thought for himself and smirked a little bit.

Apparently Bella saw that. "And that's not a good thing. Not only do you carry a culture legacy but because of your looks people rewards you for being an ass. So this is what we are going to do. You are going to stop the whole catcalling thing. No remarks, no sexist jokes, no objectifying women and not as much as a little whistle." She said sternly as she came to the last part. Shit, she had notice. "You are to stop your friends from doing the same and if you see a girl you like you are to express your honest thoughts about her _without expectations_. No name calling, no insults and no outburst of anger if you don't get the answers you are looking for. You are to treat her with respect as a human and not something to win. Do that and you have a chance to pass."

"Are we done?"

"Yeah, we are done. Beat it!" she said and turned back to her computer and started typing again. Edward got up and started walking out, still with a very bad feeling. What the fuck happened? He paused at the door and looked back at her. It was something like a punch in the guts looking at her. Then he got pissed. Cunt! Dyke! Who the hell did she think she was?

And it was his turn to storm off.

To be continued

_I once told a friend about one Monday afternoon when I've been catcalled seven times and he laughed and told me it's not easy to be hot and popular. Making a joke out of it. I guess it's not easy for a guy to understand the underlying fear of the anger when you don't reciprocate someone's fancy. It's not nice to hear you are a slut, a whore or just ugly from some guy that was sweet-talking you for like a minute ago just because you're not interested in a coffee with him. I find it degrading and offensive. Want to share your experience? Have you been catcalled or have you been doing it? Why?_


	5. Beata?

Hey! I keep thinking that this isn't as good as it could be. I'm Swedish and in my first language I'm the kid that can get an A on a rough draft short story. This feels really weird to have a lot of cool ideas but not really be able to make sure it becomes a story that you are able to enjoy and maybe think a little over. So I wondered if anyone here liked it enough to be willing to help me write this. Check over grammar, spelling or just blunt misses. I feel it's either that or start writing in Swedish because I really don't like to do things halfheartedly. I really want to make this story an amazing reading experience. Will you help me?


End file.
